


Quest for Origin

by TundrainAfrica



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TundrainAfrica/pseuds/TundrainAfrica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A repost of my fic in fanfiction.net.<br/>A young boy gets washed up on the shore of Camp Half Blood with no memories whatsoever of his life before. How did he end up there? Is it all just a coincidence? Or is it a message from the Gods? What's with his uncanny skill with the bow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quest for Origin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First post here :D Hope you like it!

_Gods sometimes bestow gifts on humans they believe are worthy..._

_He still wants his revenge but there's one way to fix things, to change things..._

_I left him with most of my power to save Olympus..._

_Please help him. He will not be able to do it alone..._

It was raining very hard that night. Usually the weather in camp is controllable but regardless of the camper's efforts to calm the storm, the rain still kept pouring.

The lightning kept flashing outside the window... The thunder kept giving off startling sounds…

Because of all that, Percy couldn't sleep. More specifically, he couldn't go back to sleep.

It was a dream that woke him up just a couple of minutes ago. In that dream he got a vague iris message. There were many things he wasn't sure of when he got it. First of all, was it real or was it just a creation of his ADHD stricken mind? He couldn't tell then but he knew that if someone was desperate enough to give him a message, he'd probably be getting more clues in the next few days.

Even with that reassurance, he still couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned on the bed, hoping the rain would stop. The weather wasn't helping at all in curbing the mystery of the dream and giving him a few more hours of rest.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning in his bed he started to hear panicked voices outside his cabin.

It was only Chiron at first. He could not make out the words at first, only the low and unique drone of his voice and the galloping and clip clop of the hooves that followed but as Percy pulled himself out of bed and started to shrug off his sleepiness, he was slowly able to recognize more of the voices murmuring outside his cabin

He heard the distinctive voices of Clarisse, Travis, Connor and all the other campers, and the slamming of doors which he assumed was from them hurriedly exiting their cabins

What's happening? Percy thought as he sleepily made his way towards the door. Shaking away the last bouts of sleepiness, he opened the door as Annabeth was about to knock.

"Annabeth… What's happening? Why is everyone awake at this time?" Percy asked.

Annabeth took a glance at the wave of campers who were following Chiron.

"Percy… Something or Someone interfered with the boundaries of camp. It left a very powerful signal. Hurry! Let's go check it out." She clutched her boy friends hand and pulled him through the storm in an attempt to catch up with the campers who were nearing the boundary.

Percy didn't even have time to put on shoes. He followed his girlfriend barefoot, making a sustained effort not to slip and fall on the muddied ground. He knew that would be disgusting, even for a guy. Besides, he was in no mood to get muddy or dirty at that time, soon after waking up and in his pajamas.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked as soon as she caught up to the crowd. It wasn't too much of a task since they all slowed to a stop as soon as they reached the beach. "Is it a monster?" She added as she settled herself and Percy at the back of the crowds.

Katie Gardner was the one who looked back at her. She glanced worriedly at her fellow camper and shook her head.

"Fortunately it wasn't a monster but I'm not sure if what we found is a good thing or a bad one." She pointed to the front.

Percy and Annabeth followed her finger to see Chiron kneeling beside a prone body by the shore.

"Someone got washed up on the shore." Katie continued.

"Is it a demigod or a human?" Percy asked.

Katie shrugged. "No one here knows yet. Let's leave it to Chiron to find out."

They all observed the centaur who was whispering to the boy. It was only then that they were able to fully grasp his features. He looked about their age but had a pretty small but strong body. He had disheveled brown hair and brown eyes that were squinting but at the same time glazed over. The boy was wearing a tattered shirt and a pair of pants that were destroyed beyond recognition.

So he's still conscious… Annabeth thought as she took in the situation. Without thinking, she wrestled her way through the crowd and ran towards the centaur. "How is he?"

Chiron shook his head. He loosened his hands from where he was clutching the boy.

Annabeth's stomach dropped when she saw that her mentor's hands were stained red with blood.

"He's wounded…"She muttered mostly to her self. She gathered her thoughts willing herself not to panic. "Percy! Let's help him into the infirmary…"

Percy must have been panicking in the inside. He was frozen in the crowd, his eyes locked on the prone body in front of him.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed.

That was all Percy needed to be able to snap out of his daze. "R-Right!" He ran to the young boy whose eyes were then fully closed, his breathing was weak but fast.

"Everyone else, Go back! There's nothing to see here anymore!" Chiron yelled, gesturing at everyone to shoo.

Despite a few indignant murmurs and grumbles here and there, everyone still left, heading back into their cabins, leaving Annabeth and Percy to take care of the problem at hand.

"How did he end up here…" Annabeth started

Chiron cut her off. " There's no time to talk now… Let's take him inside!" He cradled the boy's head in his hands, gesturing at Annabeth to get his feet. He looked at Percy. " Stay here and see if you can find any clues to the boys identity."

Percy nodded. "Right!"

He watched his mentor and his girlfriend carefully but hurriedly bring the body up the hill and into the main house and looked back at the beach as soon as he was sure that they were already inside the house.

Just as Chiron ordered, he combed the beach for anything left by the teenager.

It was nighttime and what made it worse was the fact that it was also raining pretty hard. It would be almost impossible to search for things washed up on the beach in this kind of circumstance for a normal person but being the son of Poseidon made it easier for the young demigod to comb the beach since the sea was naturally his second home and anything out of place there would stand out like a piece of gold in a pile of silver.

Most of the things he noticed were trash like bags of potato chips, broken bottles and whatnots that must have ended up washed up by the shore of their camp.

It wasn't too long before he noticed a few pieces of trash that stood out among the typical ones—or should he call them treasures? He picked them out one by one and hurried back to the main house.

He laid them out on the porch of the house and studied his findings. There was a bow, broken beyond repair. There was a broken belt and to his surprise, there were two knives still strapped to it. A smaller one was scratched and broken with the tip chipped off. The other one had a few minor scratches but looked as if it could still be used. He'd show that to Chiron later.

Percy's mind was on overdrive. There were too many things to think about for one night. First of all, there was that dream that could be a message or an illusion. There was that boy who was left washed up in their shore of a camp that had boundaries that weren't supposed to let intruders in and now, he ended up finding weird weapons that accompanied the boy to Camp Half Blood.

_Seriously? What's happening?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting it here but the updated one as of now is in ff.net. My name there is Savannah SIlverstone in case you're curious ^^


End file.
